What Kind Of love Is This?
by PanBraSaiyin
Summary: for now, Pan has feelings for the saiyin prince we all love, and when she goes into the room of spirit and time with her, what happens


This is my first P/V story, so please no flames!  
  
Ages:  
  
Pan- 16 Vegeta-48 Goku-49 Trunks-22 Goten-21 Bra-18 MY STORY, MY AGES!  
  
Not many people have really tried to do a P/V, so please no flames. I am just testing to see how people react to such a type of story.  
  
This means inner thoughts, and this means bond.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" BULMA!!!!!" Vegeta screamed. His wife had been killed just a few days earlier, shot with a gun, and there was nobody to protect her, not even him the news had been shocking, almost unreal. Vegeta remembered like it was yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
  
Vegeta turned on the T.V. He had just finally been able to turn on the T.V. without even blasting it away. He turned it to the news, to see if anything interesting on. Nothing really. He turned it to another. Just after he went through the T/V, he passed the news.  
  
But this time it was different. He quickly turned it back and watched. He looked as though he had seen a ghost. The car that was burning looked like it was Bulma's. He quickly called his children and left.  
  
He flew to the scene. By then, the car had been completely burned down, nothing remained. Vegeta turned his attention to the reporters." Who did this?" He asked glaring at them with suspicion.  
  
"I dunno sir, I think that man over there knows." The reporter said, his voice quavering. Vegeta walked over to the young man who looked to be about in is early 20's.  
  
"Do you know who did this to my wife?" He asked again.  
  
"I saw this car racing after her, and a man held a gun. I don't know whom, but I think that he was very drunk sir. That's all I know." With that, the man left, probably afraid that the reporters would be after him for the story.  
  
"Thank you." Vegeta said, then he glanced back at the ruins of the car. He turned and left for home.  
  
End of flashback  
  
His children didn't take any easier than he did. The funeral was yesterday, and they cried their wits out.  
  
Flashback  
  
Pan walked up to Vegeta and looked up at him.  
  
"What are these feelings inside of me saying? I can't love him, he's way too old for me anyways." She thought. Vegeta looked down at Pan. She was very beautiful in a sapphire dress and her hair all down.  
  
She looked very attractive, and she was the age where male saiyin-jins could go hunting for one of their own. He never got to choose the choice of choosing a mate. Besides, his home planet was destroyed, and if he was to get her, he couldn't do that with everyone else trying to get to her as well.  
  
She quickly noted that Vegeta was crying and she hugged him. She gave him comfort that nobody else could, and somehow, he never even resisted the hug.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Later  
  
He looked up at his picture and cried. It was taken shortly after they had gotten married. All he had left was Trunks and Bra. He couldn't want anything more but a wife. Just then, Bra came up to Vegeta.  
  
" Daddy? Why did mom have to leave? I want her back." Bra said. She looked exactly like Bulma, except with his smirk. She had Bulma's smarts too. Vegeta would try to protect her with all his heart. He didn't want to loose her either.  
  
"I dunno princess. I dunno. She said she wanted to stay up there, after all, she was getting old, is what she told me. I guess that she didn't want to be brought back to life, just to die a few months later." Vegeta replied. He went to the gravitational room to train some more.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I'll get it dad," Trunks said. He opened the door and saw Pan standing there. She was smiling and was holding something behind her back.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure Pan" Trunks said. She came in and asked where Vegeta was.  
  
"He is in the gravitational room, where he is training." Trunks replied, and then headed for his room.  
  
Pan walked down the hallway and turned to the door. She knocked, but then noticed that the door was open, so she went in. She felt a strong power near her, so she turned around to see Vegeta, who was beating himself up with beams.  
  
Pan ran in front of Vegeta's last beam and shouted at him. "I KNOW YOU DON'T WANNA LIVE, BUT PLEASE, DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR CHILDREN! THINK!" she cried.  
  
Vegeta stopped and stared at the young girl. She was right, what would his kids think if he was to do suicide? They most certainly wouldn't want to live either, and then Kakarott's family would be the only saiyins alive. He would not want that to happen.  
  
"No I don't want that to happen, and by the way, why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to give this to you." Pan said, handing a box to him." I hope you like it." She said, and then walked off. Pan walked in the hallway and bumped into Trunks.  
  
" Do you wanna spar?" She asked. "No thanks, I have things to do, maybe sometime later, k?" Trunks answered. Vegeta walked up behind Pan and grabbed her from behind. He pulled her away from the group and stared at her.  
  
What are these feelings I feel for her? She isn't even as old as me, and yet, I am starting to fall in love with her. I just wanna pull my hands through her long, silky hair, and just feel her body... but wait, she is way to young, and she is probably not in love with such an old man. Sigh, I wonder what she will think of me.  
  
Pan looked up at him. She knew the feelings for him, but she never really noticed them eating her insides every time he was around. Pan looked up and looked into Vegeta's dark, brown eyes, which were staring into hers.  
  
"Hello—he stuttered"  
  
"Hi Vegeta-sama how's it going?" Pan asked, trying to keep her saiyin- Jin instincts in her.  
  
"I was just about to train in the room of Spirit and Time (a new word ) that Bulma made me, want to join me brat?  
  
"Sure thing, but first lemme go and grab my Gi. Oh and by the way. DON'T call me BRAT!" She hurried off to grab it.  
  
Now Pan will be mine, for sure of it. All that is left is for her to grow a little older. The room of spirit and time will make her body change, since she is only 16, her body will change from a girl, into a woman in need. He thought, and waited until Pan came with her Gi on. 


End file.
